Patapedia:Patakonkurs
Uwaga:'''Ta strona jest projektem, nasz licznik nie liczy jej jako strony. Dziękujemy za uwagę! Co to jest Patakonkurs? Jeżeli lubisz patapony, to na pewno spodoba Ci się ten konkurs. Widzisz, wiele osób tworzy FanArt związany z grami Patapon a my chcemy abyś i ty wykazał się kreatywnością i stworzył swój FanArt. A więc już mowię co to jest, Patakonkurs jest to konkurs, w którym tworzysz własnego patapona. Rysujesz go! Może być on zarówno w programie Paint lub tak profesjonalnym jak Adobe Photoshop CS6 lub innym tego typu. Patapon nie musi być idealny najważniejsze abyś miał dobrą zabawę i aby był oryginalny i kreatywny. Zaakceptyjemy każdego Patapona i na pewno wiele osób go ujrzy. Co się dzieje ze zwycięskim Pataponem? Zwycięski patapon zostaje umieszczony na stronie głównej Patapedii i tam każdy może podziwiać twoją kreaturę. Dodatkowo tutaj zostaje on oznaczony gwiazdką dodaną przez nas przy zdjęciu i dostaje nad sobą taki napis Zwycięski patapon w Patakonkursie!. Zasady Konkursu Komisja konkursu: Mighty Patapon, Emilioyo i Rah Gashapon. #Patapon musi być narysowany przez jego autora, nie można go znaleźć w google ani innej wyszukiwarce! #Patapon musi być plikiem graficznym odczytywanym przez Wikię! #Można przesłać maksymalnie dwa patapony do konkursu! Nie więcej! #Zakazuje się wulgaryzmów oraz nieetycznych scen na obrazku z pataponem! #Zgłoszenia trwają do 20 dnia miesiąca kwiecień'! #Wygrywa ten patapon, którego komisja uzna za najlepszego! Zgłoszenia Pataponów UWAGA! Nadszedł czas głosowania! Do końca kwietnia będą wyniki! Nowy konkurs od końca maja! Examplon thumb|124px '''Nazwa Patapona:' Examplon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Mighty Patapon Krótki opis: Przykładowy FanArt Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon: V X' Kacheepon thumb|144pxNazwa Patapona: Kacheepon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Giga trolownik (dyskusja) 12:57, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Ma laser i tarcze i jeździ na kacheeku. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Kacheepon wydaje się być ciekawy... Możliwe że komisja go wybierze ale nie dam głowy — Mighty Patapon 11:08, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon: V ' Tęczogya thumb|193px|Tęczogya. Tęczowy Patapon.Nazwa Patapona: Tęczogya Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Kanoxp Krótki opis: Tęczogya jest tęczowym Pataponem. Ten Patapon umie dzięki jego tęczowej włóczni zawładnąć przeciwnikem a następnie zrobić mu pranie mózgu. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Ten Patapon wygląda bardzo sympatycznie, całkiem ładny jest ale nie wiem czy na pewno dostanie się na główną - Mighty Patapon ::Teraz nawet ty mógłbyś dać go na główną ale nie jesteś sędzią, więc nie wiem :)— Mighty Patapon 10:58, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Mi się podoba ! - GregurPL Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon: X' Gubapon thumb|92px|GubaponNazwa Patapona: Gubapon Program Wykonania: Paint, chyba jak wszyscy ;) Autor: Mario63 (dyskusja) 19:31, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Gubapon to mały i gruby patapon, z którego jestem dumny jak nigdy, każdy chciałby chyba grać takim małym grubaskiem, który nic prawie nie odejmuje xD Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon: X' Ōgamapon thumb|236px|ŌgamaponNazwa Patapona: '''ŌgamaPON '''Program wykonania: '''Paint '''Autor:--Matek678 (dyskusja) 17:35, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: 'Gong miał to do siebie ,że władał kosą. Na pewno nie jeden z was zastanawiał się czy fajnie mieć takiego Patapona w armii. Ma czerwone oko na znak ,że to Zigotony pierwsze władały kosami. Ōgama to po japońsku kosa. Przy naładowanym ataku robi małe tornado. Wspaniały czerwony Ōgamapon! '''Miejsce na dyskusję: ' :Fajny patapon :) Spisałeś się, brawo :) Możliwe że na ciebie zagłosuję na tak ;) — Mighty Patapon 15:36, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon: X' Tokkōyakupon thumb|Tokkōyakupon Nazwa Patapona: '''Tokkōyakupon '''Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: NewCezar Krótki opis: Tokkōyakupon (Tokkōyaku to po japońsku magiczna kula) to patapon, który atakuje przeciwników kulami energii. Nad jego głową unoszą się gwiazdki. W jednej z rąk trzyma listę czarów, a w wolnej ręce powstają kule. Kule są różne - od pomarańczowych do atakowania (na rysunku), przez zielone obronne kończąc na niebieskich uzdrawiających. Kula zależy od wybitego rytmu. Łącznie kul jest 10. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Whoa! Z japońskiego wziąłeś słowo, tak jak większość realnych powstała. Tori(ptak) pon :) Spoko, chyba na ciebie zagłosuje ze 2 osoby z komisji — Mighty Patapon 11:05, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon: V' Mateepon thumb|MateeponNazwa Patapona: Mateepon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: PataponMati787 Krótki opis: Fajny,kolorowy patapon. Ma bardzo silne ataki, chociaż jest też przyjazny Miejsce na dyskusję: :Tyle głosów nie wiem na którego by głosować a na którego nie:) — Mighty Patapon 11:04, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Bardzo fajny, choć ledwie dostrzegłem nogi :) Ładny i kolorowy :) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:' Paintopon 250px|thumb|PaintoponNazwa Patapona: Paintopon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Painto maniak Krótki opis: No taki mój patapon. Ma średnie ataki. To co on trzyma w lewej ręce to miała być chorągiew, a to co w prawej to włócznia (wyszła łopata według mnie) Miejsce na dyskusję: :Miejsce na dyskusję Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:' Jikanpon thumb|Jikanpon z towarzyszem Gankyū Nazwa Patapona: Jikanpon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: NewCezar Krótki opis: Jikanpon (jikan to czas po japońsku) to patapon posługujący się czasem. Posiada berło i zegar. Nosi buty i kapelusz. Towarzyszy mu Gankyū (z japońskiego gałka oczna). Miejsce na dyskusję: Miejsce na dyskusję Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:' Multipon thumb|Multipon Nazwa Patapona:'''Multipon '''Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: GregurPL Krótki opis: Multipon to patapon-olbrzym zbudowany z małych pataponów. Zabija wrogów miażdżąc ich swoimi wielkimi stopami i prowadzi armie pataponów trzymajac w rękach sztandar hatapona. Kiedy przeciwnik go pokona rozsypie się i powstanie, z niego nowa armia złożona z: tateponów, yariponów, yumiponów oraz hatapona. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Śmieszna umiejętność :) i dosyć ciekawa kreacja :) — Mighty Patapon 15:32, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:' PandaPon Nazwa Patapona: パンダ-Pon (Pando-Pon) Program Wykonania: W programie Paint. Autor: Kanoxp The Yumipon (dyskusja) Krótki opis: パンダ-Pon, to robopon rasy Pandeanor (Zwierzę: Panda) który posiada również naramienniki. Ma fioletowe rzeczy (oko, uszy itp.) On umie dzięki naładowanemu atakowi szybko zasypać przeciwnika kamieniami. Zwykły atak polega na tym, że パンダ-Pon podchodzi do przeciwnika i przewraca go zadając mu duże obrażenia.thumb|パンダ-Pon, silny robopon. Miejsce na dyskusję: :Czy パンダ to panda? Bardzo fajny! Słodki. --Matek678 (dyskusja) 19:11, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Nie jest zły ale chyba niektóre są lepsze. Dobra Robota! — Mighty ::Patapon 19:13, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Tak, to jest panda. Kanoxp The Yumipon (dyskusja) 11:25, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Świetnie! Mały słodziak... Matek678 (dyskusja) 10:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Fajne -NewCezar (dyskusja) 18:53, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:' Spongepon Nazwa Patapona: Spongepon Program Wykonania: Paint Autor: Rozgadany (talk) 10:49, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Krótki opis: Jest parodią Spongeboba. Ataki ma całkiem silne, ale ponieważ ma takie samo IQ jak Spongebob nie umie ich używać. Nauczył się łapać przeciwników w swoją sieć i waląc w skałę zabijać ich. Miejsce na dyskusję: Zrób Patryka do kolekcji :) --Matek678 (dyskusja) 12:10, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Dla chcącego nic trudnego :) Rozgadany (talk) 12:48, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:' Garupon Imię i Nazwisko: '''Gorl Garupon '''Program wykonania: '''Paintthumb|340px|Gorl Garupon '''Autor: Matek678 (dyskusja) 19:53, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Opis: '''Jest to wielki władca podziemi Gorl Garupon! Ma dwie formy .które zmienia po naładowanym ataku. Pierwszą ekwipuje się w skrzydła i rogi. Drugą w Zęby. Jest to ewolucja Rareponów: #Sabara #Mogyu #Gyaba '''Miejsce na dyskusję: :Wiesz że właśnie wykorzystałeś limit zgłoszeń :). Nie można usuwać pona! — Mighty Patapon 16:01, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) :Straszne! Nie będe usuwać a ty byś powiedział czy jest ładny czy nie.Matek678 (dyskusja) 11:26, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC)\ :Ładny — Mighty Patapon 11:31, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Głosowanie: *'Rah Gashapon:' *'Emilyoyo:' *'Mighty Patapon:'